


(Vid Playlist) Odo & Kira the most Epic Love story of Star Trek

by megancyber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BFFs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Other, Partners to Lovers, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megancyber/pseuds/megancyber
Summary: Odo & Kira the Epic Love story of Star Trek from a Deeply Loving Caring Friendship- Watch them, all 71 vids, Seasons through S1 to S7 to enjoy the memories and remember the scenes.- Send the Playlist Link to other Trek/Odo-Kira/or gen-scifi fans to spread the love!---It's My Youtube Channel under pseudonym KLYANA130 - 60 videos in the playlist are my vidposts - RANDOMLY UPDATE WITH ADDED SERIES EPISODE SCENE CLIPSLatest Odo/Kira love music vid using the song AS by Stevie Wonder sung recent by George Michael&Mary J Blige.--- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waGDUNGxDbY





	(Vid Playlist) Odo & Kira the most Epic Love story of Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> **I spent hours trying to make a >hour vid of almost all of Kira/Odo DS9 scenes but had to chop it into 5min clips to post on Youtube. 
> 
> So I added more of my own & included into my Playlist other DS9 fans' vids of Odo/Kira to fit into the rough timeline of S1 through to S7. 
> 
> It's covers mainly the positive and demonstrative supportive caring devotion friendship love scenes of Kira/Odo.
> 
> Some of my clips were victims of chopped sound/visual vid edits in hopes of avoiding complete Youtube BLOCKs.
> 
> As a way to make it more fan art, the 1st clip's minute was like a music vid with WhiteStripes 'Love is Blindness'.  
> Then in later clips the background faint music is romance atmospherics from Blade Runner, a scifi Noir Film fitting for Odo & Kira.

[Playlist LINK - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCnC5Oxy1vhX_8TJ2PVPuBOsUXau1x9ol](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCnC5Oxy1vhX_8TJ2PVPuBOsUXau1x9ol)

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCnC5Oxy1vhX_8TJ2PVPuBOsUXau1x9ol)


End file.
